Living Life With Love On Waverly Place
by Not So Prudent
Summary: Justin scolds Max for messing around with magic. But then he decides to make it up to Max in a surprising way! Max/Justin. If you don't like, don't read and please review!
1. At That Point

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Please don't sue and enjoy the story! The title of this chapter is the name of an album by Teairra Mari. I don't own her, her songs, or her albums.

Max was in the lair reading the book of spells. April Fool's Day was tomorrow and he was looking for a good spell to use to prank his siblings, who usually prank him before he gets a chance. "Hmm…what's this?" he said after finding a love spell.

"Maybe I could use this to make Justin fall in love with Alex! Let me try it out. - Let love be love, soar from above, and fall into the hearts of-"

In that instant, Justin entered the lair. "Max?" he called out. "Justin?" replied Max who turned around, frightened that he might get in trouble. Max's wand was glowing.

"What are you doing down here? Why is your wand glowing? You know better than to be messing around with magic."

"I'm sorry."

"You're just lucky that I'm not going to tell dad."

Max left the lair and went to his room. He decided to go to sleep. An hour later, Max was woken up by a knock at his door. "Who is it?" Max asked.

"It's me, Justin."

"Come in."

Justin entered the room and started talking. "Listen Max, I'm sorry about what happened between us in the lair, I shouldn't have scolded you like that."

"It's okay Justin, I didn't even understand what you were saying."

"Heh, you're so cute when you don't know what's going on."

Justin sat on his bed. "I want to make it up to you." he said. "How?" Max asked. Justin then leaned over and kissed his brother on the cheek and kept moving down, not stopping until he reached his neck. Max, confused as always, pushed him off.

"Justin, what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Don't fight it."

Justin continued kissing his brother on the neck. Max didn't know what was going on but he didn't stop Justin. He actually kinda liked it. Justin kissed him once more, this time on the lips. Justin put his tongue out, knocking on the door that was Max's mouth to gain entry. Max allowed it and Justin went right in. He explored every part of Max's mouth licking everything he could reach.

He picked Max up off the bed and they stood up on the floor still kissing. Max hasn't kissed anyone before, but he's watched Alex and Justin do it with their boyfriends and girlfriends and he knew it wasn't anything like this. Justin's arms were wrapped tightly around Max's body. Max's hands were around his back but instinctively kept moving down towards Justin's ass. Once he got there, he started squeezing it and pushing Justin's body closer to his. As close as it could be.

Justin started kissing Max's neck again. Max moaned when Justin licked the part of his neck below his Adam's apple. Justin immediately noticed that it was a sensitive spot on Max's body. He kissed it, licked it, and even bit it once. Max's moans made him hot, in more ways than one. He took off his shirt and then put Max on the bed. He took off Max's shirt next.

Then, starting at Max's newly found sensitive spot, start kissing Max's body, going lower and lower as time went on. When he reached Max's chest, he immediately went for his nipples. Starting with the right one he licked it and licked it, trying to get it hard. Then he started biting it, stretching it out by moving his head back with his teeth still attached. And while he was doing that, he also used his hand to make Max's left nipple erect.

Max stood back and let Justin do his thing. "Ohhhhh, Justin." Max moaned. Justin couldn't take it anymore. Rubbing his shirtless chest against Max's body, kissing him like never had before (they have kissed before, but only because they were brothers), and biting and licking and feeling his nipples, and on top of that, hearing his brother moan his name in with a soft, innocent tone, it was all too much. He had to have Max….NOW. He went back up and started kissing Max on the lips again.

Meanwhile, Justin's hand went inside Max's pants and he felt on his dick, which was covered up by Max's underwear. He took his hand out and unzipped Max's pants. He got off of the bed to pull them off along with his underwear.

For a 14 year old Max had a pretty big dick. Justin estimated that it measured around 9 inches. Justin took off his own pants and underwear to reveal an 11 inch dick.

"Wow" Max said in awe of what he saw before him.

Justin put his head by Max's dick and then kissed it. Then he started licking it. Max expected Justin to suck it but instead, Justin flipped Max over on his back. He started kissing him on his back and then said in a quiet tone: "Max, this is going to hurt but it will feel good eventually, for both of us. Trust me." Max, a bit scared of what Justin said, decided to relax and let him do what he was going to do.

Max instantly felt a sharp pain in his ass. He knew what it was. Justin put his dick in there. "Max are you okay?" asked Justin.

"I'm fine, go on ahead."

He didn't need to tell Justin twice. He immediately started thrusting. Max was in a lot of pain but it was that good kind of pain. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the passion, or the heat of the moment but Max liked it, what was happening to him. Justin kept going deeper and deeper with each thrust until finally, he found Max's sweet spot. "Right there Justin! Right there..." Max said as soon as Justin found it. Now that he knew where it was, Justin hit it with pinpoint accuracy with each thrust. "Damn Justin, I feel like I'm gonna fucking explode."

Justin didn't know that Max talked like that, but he liked it. It made him go faster, harder. As a result, he made Max cum all over his bed. Justin did the same after removing his dick from Max's ass. He turned Max's body over and they started kissing again, lips to lips, chest to chest, dick to dick. "Max, that was amazing." Justin said after removing his lips away from his brother's. "What were you doing in the lair today anyway?

"I was looking up a spell to use on you and Alex for tomorrow. Before you came in I was gonna say Let love be love, soar from above, and fall into the hearts of Alex and Justin." A light came out of Max's finger.

"O-Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore. I love you Justin."

"I-I love you too Max."

Max cuddled up next to his brother and fell asleep in his arms. Justin looked down at him with a rather sad expression on his face. Max woke up at 5:04 in the morning. He noticed that Justin wasn't there with him. He got up out of bed and put his clothes on, also noticing that Justin's clothes were gone. He left his room to see where Justin was. He noticed a sound coming from Alex's room and opened up the door.

It was then that he saw Justin and Alex on her bed naked and kissing, with Justin moving his hands all over her body. Justin turned his head and noticed Max standing in the doorway. Justin immediately left Alex's side to talk to Max. "Max, what are doing here? We're kind of busy."

"What are you doing Justin, I thought you loved me?"

"What are you talking about Max? I never said that."

Max couldn't believe what he just heard. After giving Justin a punch in the face, he burst into tears, ran to his room, and locked the door.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on a second chapter. It will be up soon. It'll show why Justin forgot about his encounter with Max and what came over him in the first place. This is my first story EVER! So, I'm not a pro. Please review and tell me what you think and what I need to improve on. Thanks again.


	2. All or Nothing

**Foreword: ** If you guys liked the last chapter, then hopefully you'll enjoy this one. Unfortunately, this may be the last chapter. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, so please don't sue. The title of this chapter is the name of an album by Jay Sean. I don't own him, his songs, or his albums.

**Enjoy and Review!**

Max was sitting quietly in his room. He couldn't believe what he just saw, what he just did. Seeing Justin with Alex made him so mad, but did he really deserve to get punched in the face? He didn't know what to do. Random thoughts were flying throughout his head. Soon he noticed a voice inside him conflicting with those thoughts. It wasn't his own. It was his conscience. The one that Max brought to life. He had forgotten that he existed after Conscience was put back inside of him. He took his wand and began to cast a spell.

"My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out, come out, where you belong."

Instantly a boy, small and cute, seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Roy! How are you doing?" Max asked innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name's not Roy. And you messed up the spell...AGAIN. You were supposed to use it in front of the mirror." Conscience replied.

"Wow, Gordon. For a boy who's been turned into socks, you sure do complain a lot."

"…What does that even mean? And…Gordon?"

At this point, Max wasn't listening. He just sat on his bed, with a sad face that would make anybody cry. His arms were crossed and so were his legs. He was staring at the picture of him and his siblings. Alex and Justin were hugging while Max was just standing next to him. After a while, his face changed from sadness to anger and jealousy.

"You know why Justin got together with Alex, don't you?" Conscience asked, expecting Max to not be as stupid as he seemed to be most of the time.

"No." Max replied

"It's because of the spell you used. That love spell. When you first used it, Justin said you're name, then you said Justin's name. And that's who the spell worked on, although, it took a while for it to actually take effect."

"Then why was Justin with Alex?"

"Because you used it on him again and you mentioned both his name and Alex's name. When you saw him with Alex, that should've broken the spell, but I guess you developed real feelings for him."

"It doesn't make much of a difference to him I guess. Not now anyway." Max said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

His conscience, being sort of like a guardian to him, gave him a gentle hug. Max hugged him back. The hug lasted for about a minute. But there was something about Max's hold on him, that made Conscience not wanna stop. And there was something so inviting and comforting, that made Max not wanna stop either.

Eventually, the hug turned into a kiss. There were many more after that. Max noticed something about the way Conscience kissed him. It wasn't like Justin at all. Conscience's kisses were light and sweet, even when Max allowed him entry into the insides of his mouth. Justin's kisses were hot and heavy. Max couldn't decide which one he liked better. When Justin did it, he went too far. When Conscience did it, he didn't go far enough.

For a while, they just laid there on Max's bed, kissing. But things got interesting as Max decided to take things to the next level. Max snuck a hand up his conscience's shirt and playing with his nipples which made Conscience flinch.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Nothing, they're just a little sensitive." Conscience replied.

Max continued doing what he was doing. Conscience made small little jerks here and there every time Max applied pressure, but it made things hotter. More enjoyable. Conscience even started deepening his kisses as well. Eventually Conscience sat up and Max helped his shirt off. Three seconds later, Max's shirt was off too. They kissed, rubbed against each other's bodies, played with each other's nipples.

Not long after, both of them were rolling around on the bed, still holding each other, still kissing. It seemed less and less like a sexual encounter and more like two boys having fun. Even so, Max couldn't help comparing everything that Conscience did with how Justin did it. How he touched him, how he kissed him, how he licked him. Did Max like Conscience better?

Conscience does make Max feel like he's having fun. And he makes him feel loved. Justin made him feel good but less in control of what happened, as if Justin was the leader and Max was just doing what he said. But maybe he liked having someone in control. Later, both of the boys got down to their underwear and soon ditched them.

After for what seemed like hours of fooling around, Conscience decided it was time to show Max how skilled his is with his mouth and his tongue. He took Max's erection in his mouth and sucked it like there was no tomorrow. Wrapping his tongue around it and licking it as he did so. Max was ready to bust at any moment, he didn't do anything like this with Justin. He actually enjoyed it. Max's cum soon invaded the insides of Conscience's mouth.

After, the two boys cuddled together, holding each other tightly. "So what do you think Max? Would you rather have me or Justin?" asked Conscience.

Max thought about it for a while. 15 minutes to be exact. He spent the first 14 trying to figure out what Conscience meant by would he rather have him or Justin, but it only took a minute to know what the answer was.

"Justin. I'm sorry Conscience but no matter what happens, I'm still going to love him…I don't even know why I did this."

"I know Max. I'm your Conscience. I always know how you feel. But you were confused about how you felt and so I did this to make you realize it."

"Did what?"

"Never mind." Conscience said with a smile and a laugh. Then he disappeared. All of a sudden, Justin burst into Max's room.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" asked Max, who was naked and therefore embarrassed.

"I have to tell you something…" Justin replied. "That spell you put on me, to make me fall in love with Alex…I just want you to know that isn't how I really feel."

"I know, and you don't love me for the same reason…"

"No, that isn't true. When you cast the love spell and your own name is mentioned, it will only awaken that other person's desire to love you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if that person doesn't love you at all, physically or otherwise, the spell wouldn't work."

"I still don't see what you mean."

"It means I love you Maxie. I really, really love you."

Tears were rolling down Max's face. When Justin said that, Max could tell that he wasn't lying and gave his big brother a hug and a kiss.

That night they slept in the same bed, together, cuddling, and loving each other like no other brothers could.

**The End.**

**Afterword:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, I don't think I will continue this story at the moment. If I ever get an idea, I might do so however. Please review. I'm new to this so I appreciate a little criticism. Don't be too mean though. Tell me what you liked and didn't like and what I should do in the future. Have a great day!


End file.
